The Final Battle
by Wolfs tail
Summary: Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko have come to fight the final battle, but when Aang dies everything goes wrong! Written from Aang and Katara POV. I suck at summarys so give it a read and tell me what you think! Rated T for character death!


**AN: Hay anyone that may read this! This is my first FanFiction posted on this site, so be easy on me if its not the best of storys, though most liked it. I would just like to say that I wouldn't have written a Fanfiction for Avatar if not for 'TTAvatarfan' and her amazing story Namyu! If you haven't read it yet, go read it, because its truly...well...Amazing! Ok this story is just a short one shot that came to me after reading TTAvatarfans fic for no reason. I would love some reviews on this, but i'm not ordering D**

**Enjoy read!**

**Disclaimer: I own Avatar in every way...apart from the story,drawing,storyboards,scripts,script rights,music,music rights,right of any kind and anything else you can think of that has to do with Avatar...wait a minuet...dam!**

(Aang POV)

When I was younger I use to ask my teachers about death. Even though I was young, they always seemed to treat me better then the others. When another asked a question not to do with our training, them would be scolded and punished, but for some reason when I asked, I was told a straight answer.

Death, they would tell me, was simply the next big adventure, and that the last fight I would ever have to be in, would be with death itself. Being young, I didn't understand the teachers explanations very well, and I would always ask more and more until I got an answer I could understand. Finally, one day when classes ended, I walked up to my teacher and asked how I would recognize when death came to pick the final fight. He told me something that I would never forget. He said that when I was ready to face death, I would see my life flash before my eyes, and then and there I would have to decide if I wanted to grasp onto what I had, or if I wanted to fight death, and join my past lives in the spirit world.

I would never forgot the words of my wise teacher, but never did I think that I would have to use that wisdom before I was thirteen. Well, one hundred and thirteen if you want to get it right, but that story is for another time.

The night before the sola eclipse, me, that's Aang by the way, Sokka, Katara and Zuko made it to the fire kingdom with the entire earth kingdom army. Our plan was simple, we would fight our way though the fire nations army three hours before the eclipse, hopefully giving us time to get to fire lord Ozai before the eclipse was here and gone. Earth benders would give us all the defense and cover we needed, but we needed to take out most of there army before we confronted Ozai because, well there would simply be to many bodies jumping in the way for us to get a clear shot.

The plan worked well. We made it though the fire nations army, taking down almost three quarters of them before the sola eclipse was near. With just ten minuets to go, we made it to Ozai chamber and I, using a very nice piece of earth bending I might say, knocked down the doors. And there lay our mistake.

We were met with somewhat of an ambush. As soon as the doors were opened, fire was coming at us from all angles with little chance of dodging it. It hit us then, that we came five minuets early, the fire nation still had there powers for five minuets, and there was about sixty of them…and four of us. Katara created a water shield that blocked most of the attacks, though made her visibly flinch, and screamed at me to enter the Avatar state.

Yet again my lies came back to haunt me. I had told them that I had perfected the state, and that I could enter and come out of it at will. Unfortunately…I lied. I tired so hard to let go of Katara and open the seventh chakra gate, but I couldn't. Every time I tried it felt like I was tearing my heart in two. She meant to much to me to just leave behind. I loved her, I always had, ever since my eyes laid sight on her by the iceberg.

I can see her now, come to think of it. I can see the time we went sledding together…even if it was on penguins. I can see all the times she hugged me, all the times I hugged her. I can see the kisses she gave me. Even if they were on the cheek they still seemed to have the effect of lighting a fire in my face. I remember the kisses she gave me, I remember how soft her lips were, how even the smallest of kisses could send me crazy. And I remember the kiss we shared in the cave of two lovers, as we named it. That was the moment I realized that I truly loved her, and it wasn't just some strange crush. After that day I felt like kissing her every minuet of every hour, but she seemed to just…forget. We never talked about it, and I found myself thinking that she was regretful, thinking of that still hurts.

I can't believe that in the end I was killed. I entered the Avatar state, but, it was wrong, it was flawed, because no matter how much I tried…no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't stop loving her. Instead of attacking Ozai, the state ended up attacking me. So I guess you could even say that I was killed by love.

As I sit here, seeing my life going past my eyes, I see all the good times I had with my friends. For some reason I haven't seen the bad times in my life. All the lies I've told, all the grief I've caused, all the pain I've handed out. They all smile at me, but by now…they're most likely all dead. I wonder if I could join them in death, instead of having to spend the rest of eternity with Roku and the other past Avatars…I'll have to ask at some point.

I can hear her voice again, Katara must be closer to death then I first though. I'll wait for her. I think that if this is going to be the last time I see her, I should tell her I love her the final chance I get. She is calling for me, that I'm sure…but death is sitting next to me, asking for a fight. I'll wait, for her. I always did like showing of in front of her, and maybe this time…just maybe…she can understand that I love her so dearly…that the only thing that could get in the way in the end…is death itself.

( Katara POV )  
It was all going so well until Aang knocked down the doors to the fire lords chamber. All I could see was fire streaming towards me and the others. I managed to get up a water shield just in time, but the power from the fire strikes still got my bones shaking. I couldn't think what to do, so in my scared state, I told Aang to enter his Avatar state. And in the end I guess that was my mistake. As soon as he entered the state I could tell something was wrong. His scream was inhuman. He was in pain, more pain then I could comprehend, and I couldn't do anything to help. A lone tear escaped out of my eye, but I had to hold together, its what Aang would have wanted, for us to win this and end everything once and for all. I watched his body fall to the ground…I wanted to go over and hold him tight to me, tell him that I loved him, but I knew then that I wouldn't have the chance to tell him the way I truly felt.

Zuko was already taking the offensive. Fire mixed with lighting was coming from his hands and feet. He was radiating power, and hate. I had taught him a water bender secret that made his able to channel his power though the moon, instead of the sun. All the fire benders would weaken as the time past on, except him. As he rushed the first group of fire nation benders, I held back. We still had three minuets before we even had a chance, but we had to last for Aang.

We failed.

Sokka went down first. He ran into a group screaming fathers name. Aang had enchanted his boomerang with the power of air before the fight, and Sokka used it to his advantage. The first two fire benders were ripped in half by there mid section before they knew what hit them, and the second two didn't fare any different. With only two left, it looked like Sokka would be ok. He became cocky. He started to taunt them. I could hear him shouting, "hay fire nation, you always fight this badly or has the last two years been a fluke on your side!". He could have won…he could have lived, but at that moment…he tripped. The two fire benders had him tied up in fire in seconds. I could hear his pain, and as I was making my way over to him, my heart went cold. He started to burn, from the inside. I watched my brother, the only family I had left, burn to death. He was burnt to ash in front of my eyes, and I was frozen to the spot. The fire nation scum spat on my brothers ashes then went for me. They didn't last long, I took there limbs one by one, and in my rage, I let them suffer, never again will I do that, but at that time, at that moment, it felt good to avenge.

By the time I had come out of my anger like state the battle was over, or so I thought. The eclipse was upon us, and me and Zuko took out the remaining fire nation scum. I thought it was finally over. I was wrong.

"Father! Come and face me like a man!"…"why are you hiding father, I want to kill you here and now, come and face me you coward!"

Zuko was going crazy, not that I blamed him. His father, the fire lord, had killed his uncle little more then a month ago. If anyone deserved to die, it was him. A side door opened in the chamber and non other then the fire lord walk out with…fire…in…his…hands?!

I gasped, the eclipse had lasted little more then a minuet, and without Aang…

"Stay behind me Katara!"

Zuko stepped between me and the fire lord, flame in one hand, thunder in the other. It was over in two moves, and I got to watch yet another of my friends die at the hand of the fire nation. Zuko stepped forward and shot a warning shot of thunder at his father. That was Zukos mistake. His father let it hit him in the hand, then redirected it though his body to his other finger. What came out of that finger wasn't just lighting, it was a dragon. It flew right into the chest of Zuko, and he fell, onto the flood…dead.

Ozai then looked at me, and started to laugh. I was scared, and I knew that I didn't stand a chance. I did the only thing I could think of. I rushed to Aangs body, and started to talk. The fire lord laughed again.

"You think that he can help you now! He is dead! Never coming back, and there is nothing you can do about it, but I guess I can help you in joining him. I can see that death is ready to take you, and who am I to say no to death…good bye little girl."  
I saw the flame coming towards me, and I knew that this was the end.

"Aang, I need your help, more then ever. Please come back Aang, I wouldn't ask, I don't care about living anymore, I've lost everyone now. Mum, dad…Sokka. I want you back Aang, I want to hold you again, and you to hold me. I never got to tell you this…but I…I…I love you Aang.

( Aang POV )  
As I sit here in death, her voice becomes more clear to me. She calling to me, she's about to die. She cares not about living. I can't express my hurt that she has to loss everyone, that she has to be the last one to die. She wants to hold me one more time, and she want me to hold her…

I didn't know it was possible to cry in front of death. I guess that…SHE LOVES ME! I can't believe my ears, she just said she loves me. And I was thinking of dieing. Ahh well death can wait for another day. This must be what my teacher was talking about. I would have to make the choice to fight death or to live another day. I have to live now, she loves me…how can I say no to that!

( Katara POV )

I duck my head in fear, at least I'll be able to join Aang in the next world. I wait for the heat to burn though me, for my skin to melt from my bone…but it never happens…?

"WHAT! THAT'S NO POSSIBLE, I SAW YOU DIE…YOU SHOULD BE DEAD…YOU CAN'T COME BACK!"  
The fire lord was shouting at something. I looked up, but my eyes couldn't see because of a strong blue light shining in front of me .  
There was an immense gust of wind…wind…air….AIR…AANG!! He was alive, I couldn't think how, and I couldn't care less, he was back, I wasn't alone, I had someone, someone I loved, someone I cared for.

"Katara, stay behind me"

The same words Zuko told me not so long ago. Everyone told me that history retold itself, but history could sometimes twist and turn, changing the events that were to come, and again it was over in two moves. Ozai decided to finish Aang the same way he finished Zuko, and yet again I had to watch a dragon made of thunder fly towards a friend. For a second I thought that I would see Aang die twice in one day, but as I said, that only lasted a second. Aang did nothing to stop the thunder driven dragon, he let it come within inches of his body. Then he raised his hand. The dragon stopped in its tracked, changed direction, and stormed towards the fire lord. Ozai had the time to open his eyes in shock, then fear, before he was struck in the stomach and just like Zuko, fell to the floor, withering. Aang made his way to the man, then dropped to his knees. He lent in, and in a whisper I could hardly hear, told the fire lord something I would never forget.

" Fight better in death then you did here Ozai, because you going to need to. Death puts up a strong fight, and believe me, you're not coming back like I did, enjoy death Ozai, because you deserve worse!"

Aang placed his hand on the mans head, and incinerated him, to end everything and win what we had been working for. He Then walked up to Zuko and placed his hand on Zukos forehead. Aangs hand glowed blue momentarily, before reverting back to there normal color, and on Zukos forehead was left the air Nomads insignia as a final sign to show that Zuko fought for the better good.  
Aang walked up to me and put a hand on each of my shoulders.

" Katara, I'm sorry about your brother, he was a good friend, and a brave fighter, we should be proud of him"

" I know, but that wont stop me missing him, or Zuko" I replied

" I know, come on, lets go"

He started to walk away, slowly, and as soon as he realized I wasn't following him, Aang stopped all together. He made his way back to me, and took me up in the same position that we were in not ten seconds ago, a hand of his on each of my shoulders. It was so different from last time. He leaned in, and kissed me on the lips. I don't know how long he kissed me, or at what point I started to kiss his back, but I do remember not wanting it to ever end. Unfortunately, he broke apart and leaned in towards my ear.

"Ohh and Katara…I love you to."

And with that he grasped my hand and we started to make for the knocked down door. I smiled, a true smile, because I knew, with Aang next to me, everything was going to be fine.


End file.
